Buck Dewey
Buck Dewey is the son of Bill Dewey and a resident of Beach City. He made his unofficial debut in "Frybo" and his official debut in "Lars and the Cool Kids". He is one of "The Cool Kids". History "Frybo" He's seen running in terror out of Beach Citywalk Fries with Sour Cream, Jenny, and Kiki. While the girls escape, he and Sour Cream are dragged back in by Frybo, and viciously attacked by being force-fed fries due to Steven putting a Gem Shard in the Frybo costume. "Lars and the Cool Kids" He has a much larger role in "Lars and the Cool Kids". He is shown to have a very laid-back personality, and dislikes "nasty stuff". Later on, he jokes that he is "above the law" most likely because he is the son of the influential Beach City mayor. "Shirt Club" In "Shirt Club", Steven makes posters to advertise his dad's guitar lessons, so Buck suggests they make his posters into T-shirts. While making the shirts, Steven finds an old poster Buck drew when he was younger, advertising his dad's mayoral campaign, but Buck quickly dismisses it. After the shirts are completed, Buck and Steven use a T-shirt cannon to give everyone a shirt. However, Steven soon learns everyone thinks the shirts are a joke. Steven confronts Buck only to learn Buck purposely made the shirts as a joke because Steven's drawing was so bad. To get Buck to understand how he feels, Steven turns the poster Buck made for his dad's campaign into T-shirts and gives one to everyone. When Buck sees the shirts, he cries silently. The episode ends with Buck apologizing to Steven and asking to take guitar lessons from Greg while wearing one of the shirts he and Steven made. "Joy Ride" He has another major appearance in "Joy Ride" in which he, Jenny, and Sour Cream hang out with Steven and come across Peridot's escape pod. They convince Steven to go into it and disaster strikes. The Crystal Gems arrive and attack the pod thinking Peridot is operating it. The Gems later discover Steven is inside and berate him for his behavior. Buck and the other Cool Kids defend Steven, helping the Gems remember that Steven has been through a lot and needs a break. "Historical Friction" In "Historical Friction", Buck attends the "Tale of William Dewey" play with his father. He can be seen laughing at his great-great-great-great-great grandfather's character and calling him a "loser" to his dad. After the play finishes, he claps and compliments his father for being "gutsy" and writing William Dewey with flaws. "The New Lars" In "The New Lars", the Cool Kids are about to go to a dance competition. As Buck and Sour Cream wait for Jenny to finish work, they are greeted by Lars, whose body is controlled by Steven. The Cool Kids appreciate Lars' friendly attitude, and after seeing Lars dance, Buck asks him to join their dance team. Lars is unable to go and apologizes to them. Later on, the Cool Kids are walking through Beach City with a second place trophy from the dance competition. They see Lars running with Sadie to Steven's house and follow them. Along with Lars' parents, the Cool Kids witness Lars and Sadie break into Steven's house. As they go inside, Buck tells the others to not jump to conclusions. To their surprise, they see Lars trying to slap Steven awake. When Lars regains control of himself and begins to grow angry, the Cool Kids stand defensively in front of Steven. They look at Lars with disapproval as he makes a scene. Personality Buck is a relaxed and mysterious individual whose favorite activity is hanging out with his friends. He keeps an open mind and appreciates other people's points of view. He is a bit of a cynic, finding Steven's naive love for his father "funny" and saying that Steven offers a counterpoint to his cynical worldview. He both resents and takes advantage of his position as "the mayor's son". He is often annoyed with his dad for telling him how to behave and trying to be "hip". His general laid back and calm personality mimics that of Garnet's, along with his voice. Appearance Buck is a teenager with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and light brown-coral skin. He wears a pair of sunglasses, an overly large red button-up shirt with unbuttoned cuffs, a white shirt with a yellow lightning bolt design, dark blue slim-fit jeans, and cyan and blue sneakers with white soles. Relationships Bill Dewey Buck is Mayor Dewey's son. Initially in "Lars and the Cool Kids", they don't appear to be close, and even laments that his father never showed as much affection to his son as he does to a baby during one of his speeches. He didn't seem to be too upset over the lack of fatherly attention, however, as he rebuffs Lars' attempt at sympathy and remarks that the "lack of daddy kisses" made him who he is. However, in "Shirt Club" his dad was shown trying to connect with Buck through his campaign, much to Buck's vague annoyance. But after we see a flyer similar to Steven's, it reveals that Buck and his dad used to have a strong bond when he was younger, even making campaign posters for him and showing them to his Montessori friends. Their terse relationship is further shown in "Joy Ride", showing that Buck also has issues with his dad over his lifestyle as he is constantly telling him to act respectable so as not to ruin his public image. The cause of the tenuous nature of their relationship is still uncertain at this point. Buck does occasionally support his dad as he went to the bench unveiling and watched the play that Mayor Dewey wrote, at the end of which he complimented his dad on making their ancestor a relatable character with flaws. Jenny & Sour Cream Jenny and Sour Cream are assumed to be Buck's two best friends. They hang out with him as part of the "cool kids" group in town, and he has the same laid-back attitude as them. They spend most of their time chilling or being rebellious. Steven Universe The two first meet in "Lars and the Cool Kids", and they gradually become good friends. Buck compliments Steven's shirt by telling him it is "rad" and compliments his lifestyle by saying "...living free. I like it." His friendliness towards Steven is furthered in "Shirt Club", where Buck seems to find Steven's affection for his dad "funny", using Steven's drawing of his dad as a part of a personal project, ignoring how Steven would feel about it, possibly due to projecting his own strained relationship with his dad onto Steven. However, when Steven later made a T-shirt of Buck's drawing and saw people mock it, he was deeply affected and later apologizes to Steven, even wanting to take guitar lessons with Greg. This relationship continues to be furthered in "Joy Ride" where he, like the rest of the Cool Kids, genuinely want to hang out with Steven in said episode. When Steven said he couldn't due to work, they came back once the sun had gone down to go on a ride. He believes Steven offers a "much needed counterpoint to his cynical world view." After Steven explains the situation with Homeworld Gems and his mother to the Cool Kids, Buck compliments him for being so upbeat, and, along with Sour Cream and Jenny, defends Steven after the Crystal Gems reprimand him. Lars The two first meet in the episode "Lars and the Cool Kids", and Buck gradually came to accept Lars into his group of friends. However, Lars is still rather wary around Buck due to his aloofness, always trying to impress him, such as making a caprese salad for him at the "Big Donut", despite them not serving salad. In "The New Lars", Buck's initial nonchalant attitude toward Lars suggests he is not particularly fond of him. This is supported when Buck finds "Lars'" friendly demeanor unfamiliar to "the Lars they know." Later in the episode, Buck and the other Cool Kids are displeased when they see Lars getting angry with Steven. Trivia * Like all the Cool Kids he has a Crystal Gem counterpart. ** Like Garnet, Buck is serious and talks little. Both have full lips, also Buck's shades look like Garnet's visor glasses. * It is possible that his last name is based on Dewey Beach, in Delaware, one of the locations that inspired Beach City. * Both his and his father's first name are related to money. A "buck" and a "bill" are slang terms for paper currency. * Buck has attended a Montessori school in the past. These involve an alternative educational approach designed to teach children who have difficulty learning in a typical, regimented classroom environment. * It is revealed in "Shirt Club" that he used to help his father make posters for his election campaigns when he was little, even showing a design he made for his Montessori friends. Navigation Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Male